ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Universe Episode 3
"A Blazing Victory! Two Opponents at Once?" is the third episode of the Ultraman Universe series. NOTE: THIS EPISODE/SERIES MAY FEATURE CHARACTERS FROM TSUBURAYA PRODUCTIONS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. Non-Human Appearances Ultra: Ultraman Universe Kaiju: Hyper Zetton (in Episode 3? WTF), Astron (being paired with Zetton? WTF) (both Universe Continuity) Recap Several scenes from the previous episode replay. Universe speaking with Daniel in his dream, the first battle with Eleking, Daniel gaining motivation to fight, and the Unium Ray are playing. Theme Song I'll just use this section to tell everyone that I will no longer be describing characters. If you want to know what a character looks like, please look at their descriptions in Episode 1. If you are too lazy to do that, like I am too lazy to put character descriptions in, please feel free to shove your own fist up your- Part 2: Stop Having Fun, Morons, There are Kaiju Afoot! In the living room of Daniel's house, we see him and his best friend, Jared, playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on Daniel's Switch. Daniel is playing as my boy Roy, while Jared is playing Ridley. The battle is fairly even, and both fighters have one stock left. Both players have looks of sheer determination on their faces, but Daniel has something that Jared doesn't. A cheerleader. "Yeah, get him! Hit him with all you got!" The voice speaking belongs to Ultraman Universe, Daniel's new partner. As Universe cheers Daniel on, a Smash Ball appears. Daniel runs toward it and breaks it, his Final Smash prepared. As Jared goes over to try to hit the Smash Ball out of Daniel, he activates the Final Smash and utterly destroys his friend. THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T FLIP WITH MY BOY, PUNK! Universe raises his arms and screams with intense hype, which only Daniel can hear by the way. "Dang it, you got me again," Jared says in defeat, before standing up. "You didn't do too bad this time," Daniel says to his friend, smiling in victory. Jared just looks back at Daniel with a death stare, before getting ready to leave. "Anyway, I've gotta go. With my dad gone on business with the SED, I gotta make sure my mom doesn't wreck the place." Daniel laughs. "Yeah, I understand. Having dads in advanced military units isn't the most fun thing imaginable." Daniel gets up and shakes Jared's hand, before Jared leaves. The room around Daniel turns white. "If you were able to talk to me earlier, why did you turn the room white again?" Daniel says, turning to look at Universe. Universe crosses his arms. "Because, if I don't do the 'white room' thing, I can talk to you, but you won't be able to respond to me. I mean, you can, but I won't hear you." Daniel nods in slight understanding, before changing the subject. "Anyway, there hasn't been a kaiju attack in a couple of weeks. Do you know what's up with that?" Universe shakes his head. "I wish I did. This either means that we've scared them off for good, or, the more likely option, they are planning for more." As if on cue, Daniel's eyes flash pink, before he looks around. "What the-?" Universe stands in an action-ready pose. "Well, speak of the devil!" Daniel nods and the room turns back to normal, before he runs out. In the city ahead, a large group of people is seen running away, before the "camera" (that doesn't exist because YOU ARE READING THIS) pans up, revealing Hyper Zetton and Astron. Daniel runs up to them and looks directly at them. A Stand-like projection of Universe sprouts from Daniel's body. "A Hyper Zetton? Here?" Daniel looks confused, before he pulls out his Light Amplifier and activates it. His body is encased in light as he grows, before the light breaks away and reveals Ultraman Universe, ready to fight. The kaiju turn to the Ultra, and he enters a fighting stance. "Be careful, Daniel. The one with the big yellow eye thing is a Hyper Zetton. They are some of the most powerful beings to ever exist in the universe." Universe charges forward and attempts to punch the Hyper Zetton, but it teleports behind him. Universe turns his head, but before he can completely look at the kaiju behind him, he is hit with a large purple fireball and knocked back. The Astron then charges forward and whacks Universe with its tail, but it doesn't hurt as much as the Zetton's fireball. "Well, that's underwhelming," Daniel's voice says from within Universe, before Universe delivers a large punch to the Astron's face, making it stumble back. "Yeah, Astrons are pretty average. What we should be watching out for is the- GAAAH!" Universe's line is interrupted by another dark fireball shot by Zetton. Inside Universe, Daniel, surrounded by a projection of his Ultra partner, stands determined. "Come on, we can't lose to this thing!" As he says that, the Zetton fires another fireball, this time knocking Universe into the Astron behind him. The Astron roars and whacks Universe away, causing him to stumble. The Color Timer on Universe's chest begins beeping. "Almost three minutes already?" Daniel says as the two kaiju fire blasts at their Ultra foe. Universe kneels on the round, his Color Timer beeping more rapidly. "Come on, if we fire a Unium Ray, we can beat these things!" Daniel yells, still determined. "I don't know. It might do lots of damage, but it won't kill, especially when it comes to the Zetton." Daniel is shocked, but his shock quickly ends when the Zetton teleports behind Universe and fires a point-blank fireball, making Universe hit the ground and vanish in light. He has lost. The two kaiju look to each other and glow purple, before their bodies turn into large, purple orbs and fly away. As they fly away, Daniel walks into view, holding his side in pain. "Ow..." he utters, before the area around him turns white and Universe appears in front of him, in a similar stance. "Great. Now I won't be able to transform for a while." Daniel stands up straighter, still holding his side. "What kind of sick, twisted god created that thing? It was a monster!" Universe sighed. "Technically, they both were monsters. I do get what you mean, though." He hesitates for a moment, and Daniel looks confused. "That Zetton... there was something off about it." The projection of Universe begins to fade away. "I don't have the strength to keep this conversation going right now. We'll have to talk later." Universe vanishes and the area around Daniel returns to normal. Part 3: The Day After "Yesterday, a pair of kaiju attacked the city and began causing mass destruction. The giant hero known as 'Ultraman Universe' appeared to fight them but ended up losing to the two creatures. Many questions still stand, however, as-" Daniel sighed as he turned off the TV. He was getting ready for school (it's Monday now,BTW), and the news just so happened to be on. Daniel decided to watch, only to see the story about the previous day's battle. He clenched his fist in anger, before sighing again and walking out the door. As he walked to school, he began thinking about things. What did Universe mean when he said that there was something off with that Zetton? I might have to ask later.' The area around him turned white. "You really don't have to." Daniel turned around and saw Universe, standing with his arms crossed. "How did you-?" Universe held up a hand. "We technically share a body. That means I can hear everything you think about." Daniel's eyes widened. "That sounds like an invasion of privacy," Daniel said, before Universe chuckled. "So, what did you mean when you said that?" Daniel asked, and Universe stepped forward. "I don't know. When we fought that Zetton, I just got this weird vibe from it. Like it wasn't thinking like a Zetton normally would." Daniel thought for a minute. "Maybe it was being controlled somehow?" Universe thought too, before crossing his arms again. "Maybe. Until we fight it again, we won't know for sure. We should probably stop talking now, though, because you have to go to school." Universe disappeared and the area returned to normal. Daniel gasped and began running to school, not wanting to be late. Luckily, he was still pretty early. "Thank you, Dad, for teaching me the importance of waking up early," Daniel said to himself before walking into the school. Inside, the students and even the teachers were talking about the battle. "Did you see the fight?" Daniel heard someone say as he passed a group of girls. "Yeah, I did! That one weird thing kept teleporting and hitting him with these weird fire things!" "Why did they disappear after he vanished, though? Were they only trying to lure him out? Is Ultraman Universe dead?" Daniel spoke up. "He's not dead." The group of three girls looked at him. Daniel looked back at them awkwardly. "Just a feeling I got." He then began walking to his next class as the girls resumed their conversation. The rest of the day went on normally, only with, of course, more discussions of the battle and even of Ultraman Universe. Sure, people were talking about him when he first showed up and when he fought Eleking, but this time ''really ''got people speaking, especially in Daniel's physics class. His teacher, Mr. Yamaki, planned the whole day around Ultraman Universe. Now, to tell you about Mr. Yamaki, he was a man with fair skin and wild hair, with glasses. he wore a dress shirt and a tie that was loose. Black jeans and dress shoes were also part of his attire. (I know I said I'd stop describing characters, but this is a new one, so he gets an exception.) Daniel liked Mr. Yamaki. He was a great teacher that got along with students well, and always had something to talk about, ''especially ''now. "As for the other creature that Ultraman Universe fought, it used teleportation and fireballs as its main method of attack. As I've told you all before, teleportation involved destroying the body and rebuilding it somewhere else, thus essentially killing the user and bringing them back to life instantaneously. This shouldn't be possible, but we saw it took place yesterday afternoon. The fireballs, on the other hand, are-" Mr. Yamaki was drawing on the whiteboard as he explained everything. He stopped when he heard a female voice say "Mr. Yamaki?" The whole class, including Daniel, turned to see that the voice belonged to Lisa, one of Daniel's friends. "Yes, Lisa?" Lisa then asked her question, "Could it be possible that Ultraman Universe is a human?" A few of the other students snickered, but Daniel just looked shocked. '''Is she on to us?' '' he heard Universe's voice ask in his head. "That is a very interesting question, Ms. McIntire! Very interesting indeed. Now, like the one creature teleporting, Ultraman Universe transforming from a human should be physically impossible. The Law of Conservation of Mass states that an object, or human, can not gain or lose any mass. However, since we are dealing with giant monsters that can teleport and shoot fireballs to attack, I'd say that we are dealing with creatures that could come from a planet, or ''planets, where our laws of physics are nonexistant. So, Ms. McIntire, I'd say that it could very well be possible! Now, back to the fireball issue..." The class continued paying attention to Mr. Yamaki's lecture, except for Daniel, who continued staring at Lisa. After class ended, Daniel caught up to Lisa in the hallway, "Hey, Lisa," he said, causing her to look back at him. "Oh, hi Daniel. It's been a while." "Yeah, it has. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something." Lisa nodded, and they began walking down the hallway together. "Do you really think Ultraman Universe could be a human?" As he asked the question, the Stand-like projection of Universe appeared. "Daniel, what are you doing?" he asked, but Daniel ignored him. "It's just an idea. I have this feeling that he could be. Think about it, he always seems to appear out of nowhere, and it always looks like he's growing when he does." "She's pretty smart, isn't she?" Universe asked Daniel, who could not respond because of the white-room rule. "And besides, the name 'Ultraman Universe'? Come on, only a human could come up with that," Lisa said, before walking ahead of Daniel to her next class. "Well, that was just rude!" Universe said, before disappearing back into Daniel's body. He just sighed and went to his next class. Part 4: The Evil Doods Revealed As school ends, we see Lisa walking home and passing by a park. As she looks at the park, she decides to take a break from walking and enter it. As she sits on the bench, she starts to think. 'Daniel has to be Ultraman Universe. There's just so much evidence to support it. The weird thing he pulled out of the stone, him somehow coming back from being launched into space, him being tired the day after that one kaiju first attacked, all of it! It has to be true. ''She then sighed and closer her eyes. "Of course ''he'd be the one brave enough to fight against giant monsters. One Flashback Ago A young Lisa is seen crouching is a playground, crying. Above her is a trio of girl, all laughing at her. "Look at the new girl! She has no friends!" one of them said, before continuing to laugh with the rest of her friends. Lisa just kept crying, not even attempting to stand up for herself, when she heard a voice. "Leave her alone!" She and the three bullies looked to the source of the voice to see a young Daniel walking toward them. As Daniel was actually pretty popular at school, the three bullies left, leaving Daniel and Lisa. Daniel reached his hand down to help the young girl up, and she took it. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Lisa nodded, tears rolling down her face. "Hey, it's okay, they won't hurt you." Daniel said, putting a comforting arm around Lisa, making her blush. "What's your name?" Daniel asked, and Lisa looked up at him. "I'm Lisa," she said, and Daniel smiled. "Lisa. I like that name." Daniel removed his arm from around her and held his hand out. "I'm Daniel!" Lisa took his hand and shook it, before saying "Nice to meet you, Daniel. If you couldn't tell already, I'm new around here." Daniel laughed. "It's alright. I'll show you around!" he said, leading the way as Lisa followed. The two walked around the park for a while, before Lisa heard voices calling for her. "That's my parents," she said, preparing to walk away. "Alright, see you later!" Daniel said, waving at her. "If those girls ever bother you again, don't be afraid to tell me, alright?" he yelled to her, and she nodded. The two then walked away from each other, having just become friends. One Flashback Later Lisa looked down with her eyes closed, blushing. He was always so nice and helpful, it's no wonder that he's a super hero. Then, she heard a voice. It sounded like a little boy crying. She looked over to see a small boy crying in the same playground that Lisa was in during her flashback. Lisa stood up and walked over to him. "Hey, is something wrong?" she asked, and the little boy looked up. "I can't find my mommy and daddy!" the boy said, before starting to cry again. Lisa kneeled down. "Don't worry, I'll help you find them. Come on." She then led the boy around the park, and it wasn't long before they found the parents. The little boy ran to them as soon as he saw them, and the mother picked him up and hugged him tightly. Lisa walked up to them and smiled, happy that the boy found his parents. "Did you help our little boy?" the mother asked, and Lisa nodded. The father walked forward and began reaching for his wallet. "Oh no, no pay necessary!" Lisa said, and the father put his wallet back in his pocket. The mother put her son down and looked at him. "Why did you leave?" The son looked up to his mother. "These kids were bullying me, so I ran away to avoid them, but when I lost them, I couldn't find you! Then this nice girl helped me!" Lisa clenched her fist at the word "bullying", but quickly relaxed and knelt down to talk to the boy. "You can't let bullies pick on you like that. I'm glad you did something, but it wasn't the right thing to do. You should always ask for help whenever someone's being a bully, okay?" The boy nodded and went to his father, who grabbed his hand and began walking away. "You are a true saint on Earth!" the mother said before walking away and waving. Lisa waved back and smiled, before saying to herself, "But Daniel's the one saving it..." "Nice job helping the kid, Lisa!" Lisa turned to see Daniel and Jared walking towards her. Lisa smiled at Daniel, who smiled back. They stared at each other for a while, which made Jared a bit uncomfortable. "Is there, like, a romantic subplot going on, or...?" Daniel and Lisa blushed at the words "romantic subplot", Lisa way more so than Daniel. Daniel slugged Jared in the arm, and Jared began rubbing it in pain. "Ow! First, you beat me in Smash, then you start beating me physically! Are you sure we're best friends?" Jared asked jokingly, and Daniel laughed. "Come on dude, it's not like that. I was just happy to see that the boy made it back with his parents' thanks to Lisa over here," Daniel said, and Lisa smiled. Speaking of parents, they were in front of their house, with their son. They opened the door and let the son in. "Go ahead and go inside, honey, mommy and daddy are going to work now," the mother said, and the boy simply nodded and went in. The boy closed the door as the parents began walking, evil smiles on their faces. "What do we do now, honey?" the husband asked, and the wife laughed. "We track down the little hellspawn that tormented our baby boy, that's what!" The two continued laughing, before pulling out purple devices that resembled Daniel's Light Amplifier. They pressed the button on the handle, and they were surrounded in purple light. Almost instantly, they were turned into kaiju, with the husband being Astron and the wife being Hyper Zetton. Oh, and they also appeared in the park. Lisa, Jared, and Daniel looked up at the kaiju that suddenly appeared. "Those are the things that beat up Ultraman Universe yesterday!" Jared shouted, as the kaiju couple began rampaging. Daniel grabbed both Jared and Lisa and began running, with his friends in tow. "Is it just me, or did you get faster?" Jared asked, but Daniel ignored him and continued running. He stopped when they were a decent distance from the kaiju. "You guys stay here," Daniel said to his friends. "What about you?" Jared asked, and Daniel replied with, "I gotta go help people!" before running off, much to Jared's dismay. "That guy's way too good sometimes..." he said, and Lisa simply smiled. "Actually...he's just good enough." Daniel stopped behind the kaiju and pulled out his Light Amplifier. "Let's go, Universe!" Daniel then thrusted the object in his hand forward, creating a field around him resembling a star cluster, with red, blue, yellow, green, and pink stars. Transformation Daniel opened the door of the Light Amplifier, creating a small pink crystal. Daniel then inserted the crystal into the device. '''UNIUM CRYSTAL! Daniel looked at the Light Amplifier. "That's new," he said, before moving his arms around in a circle and raising the device in the air. "UNIVERSE!" ULTRAMAN UNIVERSE! A cluster of galaxies appeared before they collided together and exploded in red, blue, yellow, and green light, with Universe rising out of the light. Part 5: Fighting With a New Form! Ultraman Universe appeared in a flash of light, making the kaiju turn around. They roared and charged forward. Universe, now knowing what to beware of, ran to Astron and kicked it in the face, making it stumble back in pain. The Zetton then teleported in from behind and hit Universe with a fireball, causing Universe to be forced forward. The Zetton then continued to teleport and hit Universe with fireballs, adding to the pain he was feeling. Lisa emerged from the trees, with Jared behind her, trying to catch his breath. "Daniel!" she shouted, making Jared have a confused face? "Daniel?" he said, and Lisa looked back. As soon as he caught his breath, Jared stepped forward. "I guess that explains why you asked Mr. Yamaki if Ultraman Universe could be human... but now that I think about it, the signs were there." Lisa nodded, a concerned look on her face as Universe was still being assaulted by kaiju attacks. Out of nowhere, his eyes began glowing, and he saw the kaiju as silhouettes, with the dad from earlier being in the Astron silhouette and the mom being in Zetton. "The parents that Lisa helped?" Universe (Daniel) asked, making Lisa and Jared lean back in shock. "Those things are the couple you helped out?" Jared shouted in confusion, and Lisa just stood speechless. "That explains why the Zetton felt off to me," Universe said, before Daniel shouted, "Why are you doing this?" The kaiju just laughed. "We are doing this for the good of our baby boy! If all the people that have hurt him die, he won't be hurt anymore!" Zetton Mom said, and the Astron Dad continued laughing. "After we get rid of you, we'll kill everyone that wronged our son! Even that girl that helped!" Universe stood in a fighting pose. "Why her?" Universe (Daniel) asked, and Zetton Mom laughed even more. "She said that our perfect little baby was wrong to run away from the bullies! NOBODY tells our baby that he's wrong!" Daniel sighed. "Can't wait to post this to r/entitledparents later," he said sarcastically, before running forward. As he did, Zetton Mom teleported and hit him with a fireball from behind. Astron Dad then charged forward and whacked Universe with his tail, causing him to kneel in pain. The color timer on his chest began beeping before long, and Lisa looked scared. "That happened last time, too!" Jared said, noticing the Color Timer. As Universe was being assaulted, Lisa flashed back once again to the day she and Daniel became friends. "Daniel... you've been a good friend to me for years, and now you stand here, fighting for the good of everyone. You've always been one of the nicest guys I've ever met, and I don't want you to lose here." A red light formed in her chest. and Jared noticed. "Uh, Lisa..." Lisa, however, did not notice. "I want to help you like you helped me back then, but I can't. I'm just human, and you're... I don't know what you are anymore. Just please, please... DON'T LOSE!!!" With that final cry, the light flew out of her chest, much to her and Jared's shock. As Universe was continuing to be beaten down, the light flew into his Color Timer, and flew around Daniel. "What the-?" he said, before the light flew into the Light Amplifier and created a red crystal that landed in Daniel's hand. "How did-?" "Lisa's belief in you created a new power!" Universe shouted. "I feel a great warmth flowing through me!" Daniel looked at the crystal, before nodding in determination. He opened the door of the Light Amplifier, and the Unium Crystal inside vanished. Daniel then inserted the red crystal. PYRIUM CRYSTAL! Daniel closed the door of the Light Amplifier and thrusted his arm forward, with the tip of the Light Amplifier pointing out. He pressed the button, and a concentrated stream of fire burst from the tip and escaped Universe's Color Timer. ULTRAMAN UNIVERSE: FIRE! The stream of fire created a ring around Universe and knocked the kaiju back. As they stood confused, Universe stood up, his body glowing red. "I'm feeling fired up!" Universe (Daniel) shouted, as the ring of fire collapsed into Universe, and his body changed. His body now resembled Tiga even more, only with red arms, the blue lines on the protectors, blue instead of purple, and red eyes. His Color Timer was also restored. "The Timer..." Daniel said, before Universe finished with "It started over!" Universe then entered a fighting stance, before making his signature "Shyaa!" sound. Zetton Mom vanished and reappeared behind Universe, before shooting another fireball. This time, however, it had no effect, as Universe freaking no-celled it. "WHAT?" Zetton Mom yelled, before teleporting somewhere else and shooting another fireball. This continues on, with the same result of Universe no-celling the fireballs. As Zetton Mom was distracted, Universe formed a fireball of his own in his hands and fired it at Astron Dad, shouting "Hadouken!" as he did so. This caused Astron Dad to stagger back in pain. Universe then summoned a freaking FIRE WHIP out of his hand and threw it around Astron Dad's throat, leaving a severe burn mark. Universe then threw the monster up with the whip and shot two more fire balls at it, before shooting a final one. The three fireballs hit, and Astron Dad became Astron Dead. Just kidding. Astron Dad began glowing purple as he descended, and after he hit the ground, he became Regular Dad "HONEY!" Zetton Mom shouted, before screaming in rage and teleporting more rapidly, and shooting fireballs, of course. "You do realize that when you teleport you're actually killing yourself and coming back to life, right?" Universe (Daniel) said, making Zetton Mom stop in her tracks. "Wait, what?" she said, before Universe grabbed her in a fire whip. Clearly not caring that she's dying repeatedly, she teleported out of the fire whip, but not without a little scorch mark. She then fired two fireballs at Universe, who fired two of his own. Then, Universe did something unexpected and threw a fireball into the sky. "What was the point of that?" Zetton Mom asked smugly, and Universe simply chuckled and fired several more into the sky. Zetton Mom then warped behind Universe, but he delivered a swift flaming back kick, knocking her back. Universe then turned around and summoned fire whips FROM THE GROUND, wrapping around Zetton Mom's arms and legs. "I... I can't move!" she yelled, and Universe crossed his arms. "You sold your soul to the devil for the sake of entitlement, and now you will face the punishment!" Universe (Daniel) shouted, reaching into the sky. Inside the color timer, Daniel was standing in the same pose, with a projection of Universe around him. Then, a projection of Lisa appeared next to him, and they overlapped. The scene shifted back to Universe, who then crouched and hit the ground with flaming fists. As he did, he shouted two simple words, with the combined voices of Universe and Daniel, with a hint of Lisa's in there... "PYRIUM METEOR!" The fireballs that were thrown into the sky earlier in the fight now flew down, larger than they were earlier. Each one hit their mark, with Zetton Mom feeling intense pain. The final meteor, the largest of them all, came crashing down, enveloping her in a large flame. The flames dissipated, and Zetton was nowhere to be seen. On the ground, the mother was seen, completely unharmed. Her husband walked closer to her. "What happened?" he asked, and the mother replied, "I think we almost did something terrible..." She then pointed to Universe. "and he stopped us." The husband looked up at the giant, before asking "Is that Ultraman Universe? He looks a bit different than he did on the news." Universe then gave a thumbs up to the parents, before flying away. Daniel then emerged from the trees next to Jared and Lisa, who were cheering. "Wow, that fight that Universe went through was great!" he said, trying his best to act like he wasn't just up there. Jared and Lisa looked at him with "really?" looks, and Daniel sighed in defeat. "Alright, they're onto us..." he muttered before Jared stepped forward. "Dude, that was AWESOME!" Jared said, the hype ''clearly ''not stopping. Lisa then stepped forward. "I guess my belief in you helped you win, huh?" she said, and Daniel laughed. "Come on guys, let's go get some ice cream in victory!" Jared said, dragging Daniel and Lisa away before they could have another romantic staring contest. The next day, after school ended, Daniel and Lisa were in the park, sitting on the same bench that Lisa sat on yesterday. "So... you're Ultraman Universe, huh?" Lisa said, and Daniel nodded. "Yeah. Though, technically I'm not... eh, I'll explain it later." Lisa laughed, before she heard a familiar sound. She turned to see the boy crying again, this time because a group of larger kids was picking on him. Lisa clenched her fists and stood up, walking toward the kids. The area turned white as Universe sat next to Daniel. "She's really something, huh?" Universe said, and Daniel nodded. "I can't believe she gave us a new power." Universe shook his head. "Me neither. Well, she's coming back," he said, returning the area around Daniel to normal as Lisa sat down. "I'm guessing you handled it," Daniel said, and Lisa nodded. "Yep. Those kids won't be bothering him anymore." The two laughed, before Lisa began speaking. "Listen, Daniel... Ultraman Universe... whoever you are, if you need my or Jared's help, don't be afraid to ask, alright?" Daniel nodded, before the two stared at each other. After a bit, they realized what was happening and looked away from each other, before Daniel got up. "Guess I better get going. My dad's gonna be back soon." Lisa nodded, before getting up to go herself. "See you later," she said, and Daniel waved, before walking away. As Lisa saw Daniel leave the park, she could swear that she saw some projection of Universe coming out of Daniel's body, but she decided to ignore it and go home. This would not be the only time one of Daniel's friends would help him... and it's far from the last. Feedback You know the drill, give me feedback, I need approval, nobody loves me, I'm dying of crippling loneliness, HELP! Category:Fan Episodes Category:Mebius-Zer0 Category:Ultraman Universe Category:Ultraman Universe Episodes